Telecommunication providers (TELCOs) are making significant investments in fiber infrastructure in order to deliver fiber-based services to their customers. A major limiting factor in implementing fiber services is cost. In addition to installing fiber optic cables, there is a relatively high cost in preparing the end of each fiber optic cable to interface with optical devices. These prepared fiber optic cable ends may need to pass through small conduits to enter into an end users' premises and may also need to withstand external environments.